When Two Teen Genius's meet
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: The seaQuest some how ends up on the enterprise, two teen geniuses work togeather to help her return.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas was sitting at one of the empty stations on the bridge on one screen he had a full diagnostic of the computers on the SeaQuest on the other monitor beside him he was watching the feedback from the whiskers. It wasn't something that he needed to do he just like to watch them sometimes even when he was in his cabin he would hack into the feed from them just to see something different then the metal walls of his cabin along with the aqua tube. Lucas turned his attention again to the diagnostic which was ending, everything was normal which he was kind of glad of, true he liked to work on the computers when they got broken, but at the same time he didn't want to do it every day of his life well on the SeaQuest.

Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz called over to Lucas to see if he was seeing what he was seeing on the whiskers as he knew that Lucas was watching them too. Lucas turned to look at it and began running something on his other monitor and said "it looks like to be some sort of temporal distortion and we're heading right for it."

Lucas then turned to Captain Bridger and said "Captain I recommend we come to a full stop, we're heading straight for some sort of temporal distortion, and I don't know what will happen to the SeaQuest if we go in to it."

The Captain then ordered all stop, as the SeaQuest began to slow down from its cruising speed Lucas continued to watch the feedback from the forward facing whiskers when he looked up from them and said "dam Ortiz we need to pull in the whiskers now were being pulled into the temporal rift and I don't think we can get out at this point even at full power reverse."

Captain Bridger was monitoring the conversation as well as looking over the teen genius's shoulder called out to sound collision and to prepare for impact just as the whiskers had retracted into the SeaQuest. Only seconds later there was a blinding flash of light and the SeaQuest was no longer in the ocean, nor was it on earth it was sitting in the main shuttle bay of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701 – D.


	2. Chapter 2

At that same moment Lt. Worf called out from the tactical station, "Captain we have an unidentified temporal rift forming inside of the main shuttle bay. Should I send a security team to investigate?"

Ensign Wesley Crusher was sitting at the con position on the bridge he pulled up on his screen the sensor data as did commander Data who sitting at the Ops position. Wesley turned to data and said "Data are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Data looked to him and said "if you mean the strange vessel that has now appeared instead of the temporal distortion, then yes?"

The Captain the turned to Worf and said "on screen". Lt. Worf then put up the sensor data from the main shuttle bay up on the screen. They saw a large vessel that appeared to be dripping water from it. Worf then said "captain the vessel seems to be covered in some sort of synthetic biological material, I recommend hailing them to see if we get an answer."

Captain Picard then said "open hailing frequencies on all channels."

Lt. Worf replied "hailing frequencies open on all channels."

Captain Picard then turned to the main viewer and said "Unidentified Vessel in main shuttle bay this is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets Enterprise please identify yourselves.

Meanwhile on the SeaQuest they were still trying to figure out where they were and what was going on. Tim O'Neil stated receiving a strange transmission and called Lucas over to see if he could help decipher it. Lucas walked over and began entering information into the computer well Captain Picard was repeating his message when suddenly the audio and video came up on the screen. Lucas quickly transferred it to the main viewer. Captain Bridger walked forward and said "I'm Captain Nathan Bridger of the United Earth Ocean submarine the SeaQuest, if you don't mind me asking where we are currently?"

Captain Picard starred back at the image on the main viewer well Data pulled up some information on the SeaQuest and the UEO. He replied back that the SeaQuest was a deep sea submersible of earth design from the late 21st century He also noted that it was a scientific research vessel much like their own except instead of exploring space they were exploring the oceans of earth.

Wesley then spoke up at the same time as Lucas, both of them asked if it's possible that the temporal disturbance could have somehow brought the SeaQuest into the future everyone looked at the two of them well Commander Data turned to the Captain and said "it is very likely that the temporal anomaly was the cause of this occurrence."

Capitan Bridger then spoke up and said "Captain Picard may I ask if it's possible for the SeaQuest to be put into water as the skin on her hull can only be out of water for so long before it breaks down."

Captain Picard then said "chief O' Brian can you get a lock on the SeaQuest and beam her into one of the citation bays?"

Chief O'Brian replied "I'm not sure Captain it's a little tricky because of the size and the number of life sigs on board. I may need some help and it would help knowing the weight of the vessel itself."

Captain Bridger who was listening into it over the communications channel said "can you transport myself and Lucas over we may be able to provide some assistance?"

Captain Piccard the called out to chief o' Brian and asked if he could get a lock on Captain Bridger and Lucas. He replied back "if they can give me a rough idea where they are on the bridge I should be able to get them to a transporter room, site to site may be a little difficult given the size of the SeaQuest."

Lucas them spoke up and said they were on the bridge towards the front of the SeaQuest and were standing next to each other. A few seconds after they heard Chief O'Brian say "I've got a lock on them", they were transported to transporter room one. Lucas l0ooked around the room take it all in he was pretty impressed with just this one room and was amazed at not only the technology behind the transporter but also at the touch screen panels that appeared to be on the counsel and the wall in the room. Chief O' Brain then said that our guests have arrived. Captain Piccard let Commander Ford know that Lucas and Captain Bridger had arrived before closing the communications channel with the SeaQuest. He then turned to Wesley and Data and asked them to accompany him to transporter room one. Worf asked if he required security, Piccard said to send one security officer just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

When Captain Picard, Lt. Commander Data and Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher arrived at Transporter room one they entered with the security officer that Lt. Worf had dispatched. Lucas and Captain Bridger imminently put up their hands when they saw the security officer pointing his pahaser at them. The Captain then apologised and said "we can never be too careful with strange life forms."

Captain Bridger acknowledged that and said "you may search us if you wish, but neither of us is armed."

Captain Picard looked to Lucas who seemed to be about as old as Wesley and said to Wesley "ensign crusher would please search young mister..."

Lucas replied "Wolenczak, Lucas Wolenczak."

Wesley walked over to him as the security officer walked over to Captain Bridger and searched him Wesley did a rough search of Lucas well being sensitive that he was obviously a teen like himself. Unlike Captain Bridger who was wearing a UEO uniform Lucas was in civilian clothes. He had on a baggy pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath and his Miami Marlins baseball jersey on. All that Wesley and the security officer found on them were there Pal communications devices, which they handed back after they were told what they were.

They then made their way to the shuttle bay that the SeaQuest was currently in to try and figure out how to get the SeaQuest into the citation bay. On the way the two Captains talked to each other and Data well Wesley and Lucas hung at the back talking to each other. They found out they were roughly the same age, Wesley was a couple of months older then Lucas. Lucas was also asking Wesley about the Enterprise as was Wesley asking Luca about the SeaQuest both were holding back some information until they got permission from their Captains to exchange more.

Once they got to the shuttle bay they looked in awe at the SeaQuest sitting there even Captain Bridger and Lucas. Well the two captains stood to the side Wesley, Data and Lucas began figuring out the necessary information to move the SeaQuest. At one point Lucas asked Captain Bridger if he knew how much water she displaced. Captain Bridger told him that when Wesley asked him "why do we need to know that?"

Lucas the responded "since we're transporting it into water it's going to displace the water for the amount it weighs."

Data's fingers sped across the key padd on the transporter controls in the room as he input the information. When they tried to transport it at first he commented that they needed to boost the power Wesley then went over to a panel and removed a section of the bulkhead and began to accesses the power systems behind it Lucas was watching him careful then said "why don't we just d this" as he reached in and keyed in a command. At that moment a few things happened there was a brief power surge in the room, the transporter activated and sent the SeaQuest into an empty citation bay and Lucas received a small electric shock that made him drop to the floor.

As Captain Bridger came over to him he got back to his feet and said "I'm fine just a little tingle in my hand, it's no worse than the ones I get from time to time on the SeaQuest every now and then."

Captain Bridger then said "still you should be checked out, just in case I don't want to have Doctor Westphalen telling me about how dangerous any electrical shock can be dangerous."

Lucas smiled and said "but if we don't tell her then she will never know."

At that same moment Comdr Ricker's voice came over the captain's com badge and said "Ricker to Captain Picard, Commander Ford from the SeaQuest has reported that everyone is safe, but they are currently unable to communicate with Captain Bridger or Lucas"

Captain Bridger then said to Captain Picard "can you ask him to tell them that we are fine and will be heading back to the SeaQuest soon."

Captain Picard relayed the message to Commander Ricker and then said "perhaps you would like for Doctor Crusher to take a look and young Mr. Wolenczak, I could have young Mr. Crusher here escort him personally."

Capitan Bridger then said "I think that may be appropriate given the current circumstances. As I don't know what the current state of med bay on the SeaQuest is and Lucas may not exactly cooperate too much with our doctor if she is busy."

Lucas looked at the Captain and said "fine I'll go see this Doctor Crusher, it's not like I get any say in it anyway."

Wesley looked a little surprised at the way Lucas had just talked back to Captain Bridger as he knew if he had done that to Captain Picard he would probably be yelled at for insubordination. Captain Picard tapped his com badge and said "Picard to Sickbay"

A voice came back over it saying "Picard this is sickbay."

Captain Picard then told Doctor Crusher that he was going to have Wesley bring Lucas there to be checked out for a minor electric shock.

Captain Bridger then turned to Captain Picard and said that he would like to see the SeaQuest. The two captains and Data then headed off to the citation bay well the two teenagers headed to sickbay.

Once they were out of ear shot of the others Lucas asked Wesley if he was related to the Doctor as they had the same last names. Wesley casually said to him "yeah she's my mom."

Lucas turned to him and said "that's cool I wish my mom had a job where she could be with me or I could be with her."

Wesley then asked him some more about his parents. Lucas told him something's like how his parents didn't exactly want him and he used to get shown off at dinner parties when he was younger. He also told Wesley how his dad had shipped him off to the SeaQuest and told the crew that he had discipline problems. Wesley looked at him as he said that, he then announced "sickbay", as they entered the turbo lift, he then jokingly said " well from the way you talked back to your Captain i say you might have some."

Lucas looked back at him and said somewhat defensively "nah he's cool with it, he understands I'm a civilian and unlike everyone else on the boat I wasn't there by choice. On the first SeaQuest I was just some genius teenager that happened to be dumped by his dad slash asked by the head of the UEO to be there."

As the turbo lift stopped and they made their way to sickbay Lucas told Wesley about the first time he was actually of any use to the crew of the SeaQuest when they had discovered the virus that the last captain had planted on her.

When they arrived at sickbay Doctor Crusher greeted them as they entered and asked Lucas to have a seat on the exam bed in the middle o the room. She then commented that they must have taken the long way from the main shuttle bay as she had expected them sooner. Wesley smiled and said "well it's not that often I can talk to someone my own age who actually understands what it's like to work around adults all the time."

Lucas smiled back at him as Doctor Crusher stared running her tricorder over him and said "yeah same here other than some friends I have on the internet I've only got adults to talk too. Although most of the senior crew kind of look at me as their little brother, except the Captain who kind of treats me like I'm his son sometimes."

Wesley smiled as he thought about how a few time well it was just him and Captain Picard he kind of felt that too.

As Doctor Crusher was examining Lucas she was finding some odd things about him, she then asked the ships computer if it could pull up Lucas's medical from the SeaQuest. As she looked through it she noticed there was a gap when he was four years old until he was six missing from it Lucas got off of the bed and walked over to her and said "that part of my medical record got sealed until I hacked in to it, but I still leave it sealed as it's really something that someone only should have access on a need to know bases." Lucas then asked the computer to show it and gave off a long access code which the computer put in as a password. Doctor Crusher then looked at the records and compared them with her readings she was surprise that someone had done something like this to a kid at that age. What she read essentially said that a doctor had operated on his brain and placed some sort of computer processor in to it.

She then began to question Lucas about it he told her how when he was born he wasn't very bright so his dad had taken him to this doctor who did this to him. He also told her how it was so integrand into his brain now removing it would be fatal. Doctor Crusher nodded in agreement; Wesley looked at it in horror and said to Lucas "wow so you're some sort of human computer hybrid?"

Lucas turned to him and said "yeah but like I said to your mom it's not really something I tell a lot of people, right now other then you and your mom the only ones that know are Captain Bridger and Doctor Westphalen on the SeaQuest. I'd like to keep it that way too if I can."

Doctor crusher nodded even though she admitted to herself she would like to study Lucas further, but at the same time she knew that that wasn't something she should do to him. She then asked him to get back up on the exam table, well he was doing this she noticed he was limping slightly and favoring his left leg. She asked him what he had done to it. Lucas told her he wiped out after getting out of the moon poll well he was playing with Darwin; he told her that they must have splashed some water on the deck. He then told her that Doctor Westphalen had said it was only a sprain and would heal on its own with some rest.

Doctor Crusher then scanned his ankle with her tricorder again and asked him to take his shoe and sock off and lie back well she picked up another device off of a nearby table. Wesley told him not to worry it won't hurt. She then ran the device over his ankle at first it felt a little warm3and then he felt a cooling sensation. She then picked up the tricorder scanned it again and said "well everything looks good you're free to go. You're not showing any problems as to receiving the shock either."

Lucas then put his shoe and sock back on and slowly got off the table. His ankle felt great and he didn't feel any pain in at all. He then turned to Wesley and said "so you want to see my home?"

Just then Lucas's Pal started being he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Lucas here", he said into it, Captain Bridger then said "wow that has to be a record I only had to page you once on it before I got an answer."

Lucas replied with a laugh "yeah well I did have it on me this time, so I take it you've got them to work."

Captain Bridger then said that Commander Data and Tim O'Neil had worked out a temporary fix by tying the SeaQuest communications system into the enterprises; essentially the pals were now tied into the communicator's frequency. Captain Picard then spoke up and asked if Lucas could give Wesley a tour of the SeaQuest and also told him that Wesley could do the same later of the Enterprise.

The two teens smiled at that and they both said "well be there as soon as we can."

Captain Bridger then said "we'll have a sea lunch standing by."


	4. Chapter 4

As Wesley and Lucas made their way from sickbay to the citation bay where the SeaQuest was now sitting, Wesley asked him who Darwin was and why Lucas had slipped on water splashed on the deck from him.

Lucas then said "Darwin's my pet dolphin, actually he's more the Captains, but everyone on the seaQuest looks after him. I usually spend the most time with him though. He likes it when I get in the water with him to play football or basketball, also from time to time he likes splashing people and the deck."

Wesley then said "you have a dolphin on the SeaQuest as a pet?"

Lucas replied "well not exactly the Captain saved him from a fishing net off the cost of his island and he's stayed with him ever since. When the head of the UEO wanted him to stay on board they brought Darwin on too."

Wesley then asked him what he meant by earlier when he said he was dumped on the SeaQuest slash asked to be on it. Lucas then told him that at the time that Admiral Noise was interested in the experiments with translating dolphin sounds to English that he was doing and had contacted him about coming aboard the SeaQuest. Lucas then told Wesley how his dad without knowing had accelerated the plans a bit by contacting the UEO saying he needed somewhere to dump his son who had some "discipline" problems.

Wesley then turned to Lucas and said "so your dad made up the disciple problems?"

Lucas nodded and said "Yeah pretty much I'm no different than your average teenager when it comes to rebelling against authority. I bet you do it to every now and then when you're with your friends."

Wesley laughed at that and said "yeah it happens every now and then just not around the Captain. He's not as easily forgiving as yours seems about insubordination."

Lucas laughed at that and said "he cuts me a little slack as I'm not military like the rest of the crew, plus he made some mistakes long ago with his own son and he tries to make them right with me."

Just then they arrived at the Citation bay. They were staring at a large pool of water and could just make out the shape of the SeaQuest in side of it. There was a strange device floating on the surface. Lucas Told Wesley that it was the seaQuest's communications buoy. Lucas pulled out his pal from his pocket and paged "Lucas to SeaQuest"

The voice of Tim O'Neil could be heard acknowledging him and saying that a shuttle was being dispatched to the surface.

A few minutes later one of the shuttles from the SeaQuest came to the surface and the hatch opened up. Lt' Ben Krieg cam up first followed by Captain Picard and Data. Captain Picard then said to Lucas "the crew seams to speak highly of you in much the same way mine does of Wesley."

Lucas smiled back at him trying to hide the fact that his blushing with embarrassment and said thanks. Lucas and Wesley then descended into the small sub. They both sat in the back well Ben closed the hatch. Ben then came over to introduce himself to Wesley before heading to the front to pilot the shuttle back to the SeaQuest. Lucas then mentioned to Wesley that he may want to strap in as the ride can get rough sometimes.

They then made their way down to the SeaQuest. Soon the large doors on the side of her opened to allow them to enter the main lunch bay, where they docked and Ben went to open the room hatch again, once the air lock had engaged. The door then opened to the lunch bay. Wesley noticed that there was water dripping from it and he asked Lucas if the room they were in had been flooded or something. Lucas told him that it was pressurised and filled with water for docking,

They then went over to something Lucas called the moon pool, where he pushed a button to open a large door just as Captain Bridger came over. He said to Lucas "Captain Picard wants to have his Chief Medical Officer check over Darwin before we can let him out of the seaQuest, in the mean time he wants to see you and is excited to meat Wesley too."

Lucas then leaned over the tank well he picked up a device that he called the Vocorder off of one of the walls by it. He punched in a code to turn it on and put his other hand into the tank and slapped it against the side well he called for Darwin. He explained to Wesley that dolphins have extremely sensitive herring and can feel vibrations in the water from a long way off.

Just then a solitaire Dolphin could be seen swimming into the Moon Pool it squeaked and a few seconds later its squeak was translated as "Darwin miss Lucas."

Wesley looked around for wear the voice came from Lucas then said it came from this as he pointed to the device and said "this is the Vocorder it's a device I built to translate dolphin sounds into English."

Wesley then asked why it doesn't translate proper pronouns like I and You. Lucas then explained that it does when humans use them it's just that Darwin doesn't use them when he answers, as he doesn't really understand them.

Lucas then turned back to Darwin and said "I missed you too fish face. I want you to meat a new friend of mine were staying with his pod for a little while. Darwin meet Wesley, Wesley meet Darwin."

Wesley went over to pet Darwin when he sprayed him with water from his blowhole. Lucas and Captain Bridger laughed. Lucas then got up and got Wesley a towel and said "here you can use this to dry yourself off. He likes to do that sometimes when he meets someone new."

Wesley dried himself off and said "did you know he would do that?"

Lucas looked away from him and said "I kind of thought he might, but it's just him playing around."

Wesley smiled back at Lucas and said "don't worry about it I could have use as shower. So I take it he's the reason the floor got wet and you wiped out and sprained your ankle."

Captain Bridger then laughed and said "it's a combination of the two of them; most of the time when Lucas is playing with Darwin there ends up being almost as much water on the floor as there is in the pool. Now if you'll excuse me I have some duties to attend to on the bridge. Gentlemen I will see you up there."

Lucas then pointed out a few of the things in the moon pool area. He should him the change room for when people needed to get into the tank or use the diver lock off to leave the seaQuest. On the wall in there were a number of wetsuits in various sizes and types. Lucas then asked Wesley if he felt like going swimming, Wesley said not right now maybe some other time. Lucas then said "that's ok we can play with Darwin later."

Then Lucas led Wesley down a hall way and up some stairs to a room just a little bit forward of the engine room and just above it. The door was labelled "Mammal Engineering, Chief Systems Analyst, and Resident Teen Genius."

Lucas took out his access card and swiped it on the lock. Wesley then asked why he wanted to show him some random storage room. Lucas then opened the door and said "welcome to my quarters and my office."

Wesley then asked "so what do the titles on the door mean?"

Lucas replied "the first part reefers to the location of mine on the first SeaQuest Mammal engineering it was essential a storage room they put a bunk in. Mammal Engineering is a fancy term for the life support systems and such. The second part is my official UEO title; I'm pretty much in charge of all of the computer systems on the boat if something goes wrong with it I get called in to fix it. I've got a small team under my command, most of the time they listen to me. The rest is kind of a Joke about me being only sixteen and being able to out think most of the senior staff."

Wesley looked around the room it was a little smaller then his on the Enterprise, he also knew that given the size of the SeaQuest everything must be more compact then on the Enterprise. The room also seemed messier then his, he knew that if he kept his like that his mom would kill him. The spare bunk seemed to be a storage place for clothing and various computer parts. The desk had a laptop computer with four screens attached to it. In addition to that there was another screen mounted above the top bunk. Wesley also saw what looked like a window until he saw Darwin swim into it.

Lucas then pointed to the tube and said it was called an auqatube and its part of a network of tubes that Darwin can swim through. Wesley then said to him "so he has access to the whole ship?"

Lucas then said "yeah he access to most of the boat through them and jus a word of warning don't ever refer to the seaQuest as a ship. In the Navy a submarine is always a boat, even when it is as big as the seaQuest."

Lucas then said "sorry about the mess but I don't really always make the time to clean things up in here."

Wesley then asked him what the second bunk was for. Lucas told him how he had actually shared the room with Tony Piccolo for the first month until Tony had complied too the Captain that Lucas was bothering him by doing work on the ships systems at all hours of the night.

Wesley then saw posted on the wall by the desk what looked like some sort of schedule. As Wesley looked at it, it had various things like shifts on the bridge, shifts with the doctor in the since lab, playtime with Darwin. The thing that really caught his eye was beside all of the meals there was listed a different crew member. It also even had times listed as sleep and breaks form all work.

Lucas saw Wesley looking at it and said "about a month ago the Captain, Doctor Westphalen and some of the senior staff sat down with me as they were complaining that I was always late for things or seemed tired most days. Also I have a bad habit of skipping meals when I am working hard on a project of any kind. Whether it's something to do with a new program for the seaQuest or something to do with my thesis for my doctorate in Artificial Intelligence, all of the staff you see listed on it have a copy of it. The crew members you see listed beside meal times are mainly there to check I'm actually eating, all of the other times are pretty much as you see them. For example Doctor Westphalen likes me to work in the since labs despite the fact that most of the stuff she has me do in there doesn't interest me. She says it's educational, but like I said it's mostly boring stuff."

Wesley then said "I see you also have shifts on the bridge too. What are they like?"

Lucas then said "there not bad I get along pretty well with the bridge crew. Most of the time when I'm there I'm running diagnostics on various systems a well as observing what's going on up there."

Lucas then picked up a Vocorder from a shelf beside his bed turned it on and said "hey Dar we'll see you up on the bridge ok buddy."

He then turned to Wesley and said "want to see the bridge?"

Wesley turned to him and said "yeah sure especially considering the captain wanted you to show it to me."

Lucas then opened the door to his cabin again and led Wesley up a deck and then led him to something that looked like a turbo lift with seats in it tipped on its side. Lucas then said to him "you might want to sit down unless you want to end up on the floor." Lucas then said "main bridge" and the meg-lev took off.

As they arrived at the clam door outside the bridge Lucas asked what that was they just got on. Lucas told him that it was called the Meg –lev as and was a high speed travel device from one end of the boat to another. He also told him that there are couple of stops on the way to the bridge.

Lucas then went over to the counsel beside the door and pushed a button to open the doors. He then said "most of the time all you need to get on the bridge is to just press this, but in an emergency or security threat it gets locked out and you need a code and key card to enter. Mine aren't supposed to work but I fixed it so it does. The Captain doesn't really like it and has tried to change the security code numerous times, but I just back door myself in anyway so he's given up on it."

Wesley then looked at him and said "so wait you go on the bridge when you're not supposed to by reprogramming the system to let you in anyway?"

Lucas nodded and said "yup wouldn't you do it?"

Wesley looked at him and said "no but the bridge is never locked off, even if it is I still have access to it as part of the bridge staff."

Captain Bridger came out of his ward room just as they were about to enter the bridge and said "Wesley just so you know Lucas now has access to the bridge all the time, he was mainly talking about on the last boat as he was a civilian member of the since crew he didn't have the access he does now as the chief systems analyst."

Lucas laughed at that well the three of them headed on to the bridge. When they got there Sensor Chief Ortiz came over to Lucas and said "I know you're not supposed to be on duty right now but can you look over the diagnostics for one of the WSKRS?"

Lucas sat down at one of the empty stations and ran through the diagnostics program for the WSKRS. Wesley looked over his shoulder and said "what does W.S.K.R.S stand for?"

Lucas looked up for a send from the screen and glanced at the captain who gave a nod saying it was ok to tell Wesley. Without even looking up from the screen he said "it stands for Wireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellites. Normally there are two at the back of the SeaQuest and one at the front." Then he called over to Chief Ortiz and said "Ortiz it looks like Loner may have gotten some sort of shock from the temporal anomaly, I think we'll have to bring her in to be looked at."

Ortiz replied "it's a good thing we don't need them in our present situation, in the mean time I'm putting Junior out front." Captain Bridger nodded and said "carry out all necessary repairs and inform me when it's back up and running."

Lucas and the Captain then took Wesley on a tour of the bridge of the SeaQuest it was a lot different from the bridge of the Enterprise for one thing there were control stations at the front of the bridge. Towards the back and along one side were the sensor stations a well as the communications station. Weapons control was to the back. There was also a small covered pool just behind the Captains chair. When it opened Lucas picked up another Vocorder from the wall and turned it on just as Darwin came to the surface again, Wesley then said "boy he gets around fast."

Lucas then said "well he does have access to all of the Aqua tubes on the SeaQuest; he can even exit through a torpedo tube if it's necessary."

Darwin then said "Lucas, Wesley play with Darwin?"

Lucas said "how about a little later Dar I've got to go eat lunch right now."

Lucas then turned to the Captain and said "I need to go back to my cabin to grab my meds; I'll meet you and Wesley down there."

Lucas then took off to his cabin leaving Wesley alone with Captain Bridger. Wesley turned to the Captain and said "if you don't mind me asking what Lucas needs to take medication for?"

Captain Bridger then said "Lucas has a slight heart problem that gets controlled by medication he has to take a few times a day. It's nothing too serious but the Doctor does have to monitor him for it occasionally. I'm surprised your mother didn't ask him about it during her exam on him."

Well Captain Bridger and Wesley made their way to the mess hall Wesley said that his mother was more interceded in Lucas's brain than anything else.

Captain Bridger nodded and said fair enough "I'm sure it will come up at some point when she meets with our chief medical officer."

Just as they were getting out of the meg –lev, Captain Bridger's pal went off it was Tim O'Neil paging him to let him know that Doctor Crusher would like to speak with Doctor Westphalia about running bio scans of the crew and Darwin before they would be allowed to have access to the Enterprise. Captain Bridger gave his approval on that. Doctor Crusher also asked if it's possible that she could examine Lucas again as she was l9ooking over some things in his medical file that he gave her access to and had some questions for him. Captain Bridger said to defer to doctor Westphalen first and then if she really needs to speak with Lucas the two of them may be able to get him to consent to it.

When they arrived at the mess hall Captain Bridger turned to Wesley and asked him if he wanted anything as he wasn't sure what time it was on the enterprise right now. Just as Wesley was about to help himself to some stew Lucas walked up behind him and said "I'd avoid that if I were you it's from last night and wasn't good then."

The cook looked at him and said "and you could do better then, Wolenczak?"

Lucas said to him "you know I can't cook any better than you can reprogram a computer." The teen said this with a smile. As he helped himself to a piece of chicken and grabbed a salad, Wesley looked at it and grabbed the same thing; he also noticed the Captain had grabbed the same thing. Lucas also grabbed some water and a glass of juice. As the three of them sat down Doctor Westphalia came in and walked over to the table they were sitting at and said "now that looks like a healthy choice for once Lucas."

Lucas looked up at her and said "yeah well I figured I needed to set a good example for our guest." Lucas then introduced Wesley to Doctor Westphalia; she then asked him if he was related to the Doctor Crusher who was the CMO on the enterprise. He nodded and said "yeah she's my mom."

She then said "she must be very proud of you as you seem to be such a fine young man, perhaps some of your manners will rub off young Mr. Wolenczak here."

Lucas smiled and said "ah common on can't I get any slack for being a teenager?

The Captain laughed at that and said "you do from me, which is the problem."

Lucas glared at him, and gave him a little smirk that said he was cool with it.

After Doctor Westphalia had left the three of them finished their meal Wesley told the two of them a bit about himself and what he knew about his father. Once they were fished and Lucas had taken his meds the two teens left the mess hall. Well Lucas showed Wesley around the seaQuest he asked him if he ever got in trouble on the Enterprise. Wesley then told him about the time that the Enterprise crew had gotten infected with a virus that made everyone feel like they were drunk and he took over engineering and made himself the acting captain. Lucas laughed at that and said "man if I did Captain Bridger would have me in the brig for a week or worse. I'd probably be charged or thrown in jail for it." Wesley then asked him if he had ever done anything like that. Lucas was silent until they went into his room again and then told Wesley what he was about to tell him he hadn't told anyone before not even Captain Bridger, he then told him about the time he had hacked into the world bank and had almost diverted money from one country to another.

After Lucas had told him that the two teens sat in silence for a bit until they were interrupted by Darwin banning on the glass. Lucas jumped up onto his bead and grabbed the Vocorder and said "what do you want fish face?"

Darwin replied threw the device "Lucas, Wesley Play with Darwin."

Lucas then turned to Wesley and said "fell like a swim yet buddy?"

Wesley looked at him and said "yeah sure why not."

The two of them then headed off to the moon pool areas. Just as they got their Doctor Crusher was getting out of the sea lunch with her medical team to check over the SeaQuest crew. Doctor Westphalia was there too and asked Lucas if he would help them check Darwin out. Lucas and Wesley then headed over to the change room and changed into some wetsuits. Lucas got into the water and called Darwin over and helped hold him still well Doctor Crusher scanned him with the tricorder and gave him a clean bill of health for a dolphin. The two teens played basketball with Darwin for about an hour when Wesley offered to show Lucas around the Enterprise. Lucas said that he'd love to see it. The two then went to shower and change back into their clothes. After that they made their way over to sea lunch to head up to the surface of the large tank they were in at the same time they left Darwin was allowed out as well.


End file.
